darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-31 - The Fall of Seifer Wolf
COMSYS: (all channels) A young female voice says, "Please identify." COMSYS: (all channels) A young female voice says, "Please identify at once." SPACE - Merr Sonn: Sky Above Tuluk Basin: Shadow of Night flies slowly down, descending further into the orbit. It hangs well away from battle station. When it is contacted, it powers up its comsystem. SPACE: Skoll exits Black Imperial Palace. SPACE - Merr Sonn: Sky Above Tuluk Basin: Skoll screams out of the docking-bay of the Palace, heading for Merr Sonn with a large burst of after-burner. COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "You are out of frequency." COMSYS: (all channels) A young female voice says, "You are out of your proper territory, Crimson Guard ship. Famous, but out of your territory. Please be advised that while the Black Imperium is full of chivalrous officers, we do not simply allow Coruscant warships to fly through Merr Sonn's orbit." COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "A warship? Hardly." SPACE: Skoll proceeds to Orbit of Merr Sonn. SPACE - Merr Sonn: Sky Above Tuluk Basin: Shadow of Night lights up its engines as Skoll leaves the battle station, and proceeds at full speed to high orbit. SPACE: Shadow of Night proceeds to Orbit of Merr Sonn. COMSYS: From Skoll, An old, rasping, calm male voice says, "This is Seifer Wolf! I am engaging a ship in orbit of Merr Sonn!" SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: Skoll headed straight for the Firespray class ship, ready for action. SPACE: HMS Pride of Junik enters the area. SPACE: HMS Pride of Tills enters the area. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: Shadow of Night is screaming at it's full speed up, and out of orbit. As Skoll circles about on it, the Shadow of Night opens fire on it; but it does not divert it's course, nor does it maneuver much; it flies away from Merr Sonn. SPACE: You target Skoll with Shadow of Night's lasers. SPACE: Shadow of Night fires its 7 Laser Cannons at Skoll and hits, critically damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: Skoll angrily chases the firespray, taking it's hits head on. It seems Seifer's earlier anger is fueling him, ignoring the Tills. It chases the Night, limping to get in range, though it was slower then it's enemy. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: HMS Pride of Junik comes flying up from the Basin. The Assassin Corvette's sublight engines at full power. It's weapon systems are powered up. As soon as the gunners draw a tone on the fleeing ship, they launch a few turbolasers. They don't seem to care if the Skoll is in the path of the shots or not. SPACE: HMS Pride of Junik opens fire with its Turbo Laser Batteries. 2 Turbo Lasers fire at Shadow of Night for 1 hits, modestly damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: HMS Pride of Tills follows the other assassin corvette into orbit, but it's lagging behind, out of turbolaser range, but it's engines blare to life, a desperate attempt to catch up. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: Shadow of Night cuts power to its lasers and diverts all it's weapon power temporarily to the aft shield. It continues to scream up, and out of orbit. It offers no commentary, no gloating. Only afterburners. A sparse spray from the Pride of Junik spatters the space around it and one blast hits, but the shields hold. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: Skoll gaining a little speed from his thrusters, the Skoll opens fire on the Night, it's lasers attempting to catch the faster ship. SPACE: Skoll fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Shadow of Night but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: HMS Pride of Junik continues to burn after the escaping vessel. It's turbolaser batteries flash as the beams shoot out once again. They were not going to let the Republic warship get away. SPACE: HMS Pride of Junik opens fire with its Turbo Laser Batteries. 2 Turbo Lasers fire at Shadow of Night but both miss. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: HMS Pride of Tills tails the freighter in pursuit, now catching up as its engines power up to full speed. Its own turbolaser batteries spring to life, aiming for the fleeing ship. SPACE: HMS Pride of Tills opens fire with its Turbo Laser Batteries. 2 Turbo Lasers fire at Shadow of Night but both miss. SPACE - Orbit of Merr Sonn: Shadow of Night swerves to the port as Skoll comes up behind it; then it banks suddenly to the starboard as turbolaser fire from the Pride of Junik tries to track it. Finally it executes a simple roll, narrowly avoiding the turbolaser fire from the Pride of Tills. With a sudden burst of heat and light, the Shadow punches through the atmosphere and breaks orbit fully. SPACE: Shadow of Night proceeds to Outskirts of the Merr Sonn System. SPACE: Shadow of Night enters hyperspace bound for Outskirts of the Byss System. SPACE: Skoll comes out of hyperspace. SPACE - Outskirts of the Byss System: Shadow of Night rockets around in a wide loop to come around behind the Skoll and chase it further inward. It fires off a few shots, intentionally wide. SPACE: Shadow of Night proceeds to Orbit of Byss. SPACE: Skoll enters the area. SPACE: Blue Peter enters the area. SPACE - Orbit of Byss: Blue Peter makes it way out of hyperspace and flies down into the system. COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "Sefier Wolf of the Black Imperium, this is Lord Vathak Pree of Coruscant. I have a Letter of Authorization. Power down your engines, or be destroyed. I will not warn you again. It was foolish of you to pursue me without the aide of your fleet, and now you will pay for your lack of vision." SPACE - Orbit of Byss: Shadow of Night screams on behind Skoll, firing a warning shot off the fighter's bow. The two ships bank away from Prateor Cruiser and make for Byss, engines flaring. SPACE: Shadow of Night proceeds to Byss: Inhabited Airspace. SPACE: Skoll enters the area. SPACE: Blue Peter enters the area. COMSYS: (all channels) From Skoll, An old, rasping, calm male voice says, "You are weak, Republic Scum! I will die for the Imperium!" SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Skoll runs at full speed towards Byss, attempting it's escape. COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "Yes, Rebel scum... you will." SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Shadow of Night screams down just on top of the Skoll, and suddenly the fore of the ship blossoms with laser fire, bursting in rapid succession from hidden laser cannons all over the ship. The spray of fire rains down on the Skoll as the Stinger tries to make for the deep desert... SPACE: You target Skoll with Shadow of Night's lasers. SPACE: Shadow of Night fires its 7 Laser Cannons at Skoll but misses it. SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Skoll attempting to avoid the laser fire, Wolf spins and circles, trying to keep his life intact. SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Blue Peter moves down into the area and notices the exchange of fire..The Freighter increase it's thrusters to 3/4 speed and manuvers the ship to possibly be of assitance to one of the two ship's, which one is unclear at the moment.. SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Shadow of Night is in fine condition, on the other hand. A minor flicker in the Firespray's rear quarter shields. It continues to harry the smaller craft, driving it at full speed towards the deep desert, away from the spaceport. It's lasers continue, firing in rapid succession, doing their best to track the fleet maneuvers of the slim Nubian fighter. SPACE: You target Skoll with Shadow of Night's lasers. SPACE: Shadow of Night fires its 7 Laser Cannons at Skoll but misses it. COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "You will not escape me, Rebel Scum. I have the better ship; and Justice is with me. You cannot evade my fire for long." COMSYS: (all channels) From Skoll, An old, rasping, calm male voice says, "You cannot hit me, you pile of Poodoo! How are they training republic pilots these days?! On the backs of Banthas?!" SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Freefall emerges from the hyperspace dimension with a small flash of light and returns to normal space. It has entered not far from a combat zone and flies to investigate. As it does, it activates it's comm system. "Attention attacking vessels. This is the Winward Shipping vessel Freefall. State the nature of your conflict. Perhaps I can assist." COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "Mr. Wolf, your ship tells a different tale. That plume from your port engine appears to be coolant. One more direct hit on that engine and your vessel will be destroyed. Winward Shipping Vessel Freefall, keep your distance. I am Lord Vathak Pree; I have a Letter of Authorization to attack this Black slime." COMSYS: (all channels) From Skoll, An old, rasping, calm male voice says, "It's a flesh wound you Repbulic Maggot!" SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Skoll ducks and swerves around the larger ships fire, it's skill seemingly unmatched, but perhaps the pilot will get cocky? Wolf was frantically trying to keep his fighter together. SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Blue Peter seems to fly pass the action for a moment, slows its thrusters just a split second and then banks hard around and levels off with it thrusters going full speed at the moment as it shortens the distance between itself and Shadow of night.. COMSYS: (all channels) From Blue Peter, A male voice says, "Freefall, remember we are to remain neutral in such matters...well unless his lord ship wishes to financially compensate us for our trouble..missiles do cost credits, you know." COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "A flesh wound, is it? Perhaps so..." SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Shadow of Night suddenly cuts power to its laser systems, and they flash out instantly. Two dual missile banks retract from either side of the bottom of the ship suddenly-- along with the main missile launcher, all five let loose, and the missiles streak flaming through sky as the two fighting ships continue to scream towards the desert. SPACE: You target Skoll with Shadow of Night's concussion missiles. SPACE: Shadow of Night launches 5 Concussion Missiles. 5 Concussion Missiles fire at Skoll and 4 hit, destroying it. SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Freefall continues it's path toward the action and when in range falls into formation with the Blue Peter. SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Shadow of Night fires it's missiles, and four of them connect with the Nubian fighter, the other streaking wide, lost somewhere off in the desert. The Skoll flames and bursts into fire as the missiles strike the hull, exploding it's mass. Though, Seifer was way clear of the blast, heading towards the planet before them, he hadn't expected to stay ontop /that/ long. Now he was going to have to rough it planet-side. COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "Thank you for your offer of assistance, Freefall. The Republic will remember your generosity and nobility of spirit, in despite of declared neutrality. May I have the pleasure of the Captain's name for my report?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Freefall, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Maltorus Valen, Lord Pree." SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Blue Peter moves forward at full speed and then suddenly slows its thruster and moves next to the slowed down shadow. COMSYS: (all channels) Vathak Pree says, "Thank you Captain Valen. It appears that the pilot has ejected. I will be landing for ground pursuit. I would recommend against joining the pursuit. Seifer Wolf is a very dangerous man. Lord Pree, out." COMSYS: (all channels) From Blue Peter, A male voice says, "Braken Shiremore, VP of Windward and associate to the republic. You are correct in your description of him" SPACE - Byss: Inhabited Airspace: Shadow of Night circles around, heading towards the smoke trail of the escape pod, and into the deep desert... Crashing his..vehicle nicely across the desert, Seifer pops the hatch and leaps out, landing nicely on his feet. 'That.. was a mission.' he thought, rubbing his bruised head from the rough landing. 'If those weak Imperium leaders weren't so foolish I wouldn't be down here!' he kicked the sand beneath him, looking around for some sort of shelter. The Shadow of Night circles in a wide arch overhead as the pilot spots where the escape pod went down. The Firespray comes about, its engines rocketing softly, then cutting out as it descends to land upon the cliff with repulsorlifts. Small landing feet protrude from the base, and the cockpit lifts up, revealing a descending gangplank. Vathak Pree walks down this gangplank, calmly. His Force Pike is in hand. He turns to Wolf as he steps to the ground, boots crunching in the sand. "Seifer Wolf," he hisses softly. He grips the Force Pike in both hands. Seifer looked up, watching the Firespray descend skillfully down to him. Then a vision.. he shook his head, clearing it from his mind. Then the red man descended his ship, it was time for more fighting. "Republic Scum." Seifer replied, pulling his saber from his belt. He hissed in reply, igniting his red saber, ready for defense. COMBAT: Wolf ignites his red lightsaber. Wolf activates his KDY T33 Personal Comlink. "You are beaten, and yet you do not see it?" Pree asks softly. He flips his Force Pike on with his thumb, and blue energy crackles down the length of it, "How terribly foolish. Even now, you do not submit to the Justice of the Republic? So be it." That said, Pree snaps the Force Pike into a fighting position before him. With surprising speed for a being his size, he lunges forward, driving Wolf North towards the old suspension bridge with a savage attack. COMBAT: You attack Wolf with your Bladed Force Pike! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Wolf tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Vathak Pree's Bladed Force Pike mildly wounds him Trying to parry, the sound of a voice over his comlink surprises him putting him off taking a blow to his chest, again. "Ahh!" the boy replies, stumbling backwards he shouts into his comlink, holding his saber in his right hand, trying to fend off the monster of a red man, he raises his saber, attacking back the boy lunges! COMBAT: Wolf swings his red lightsaber at Vathak Pree! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Vathak Pree successfully blocks Wolf's red lightsaber with his Bladed Force Pike. COMSYS: Wolf says, "Yes, Commander i read you! Kind of busy here! *sound of a saber crackling against a force pike*" Pree's Pike snaps up, catching the saber between it's blades. The blue energy crackles over the polished blades, protecting them from the saber, and the massive red cyborg thrusts the saber away. He laughs, and the sound is cold and hollow, "Backup? They should not have come. But I will deal with them after I have finished with you, boy!" The Pike slices down in a strike for Wolf's chest. COMBAT: You attack Wolf with your Bladed Force Pike! COMSYS: Wolf says, "It is impossible to run, Commander. Get out of here! *more crackling*" COMBAT: Wolf tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Vathak Pree's Bladed Force Pike mildly wounds him The boy was unsuccessful with his strike, not bothering to take the larger man's scum-talk, attempting to parry again, he's sent backwards north, staggering as he continues to speak into his comms. COMSYS: Wolf says, "I don't even know where I am! *crackling noises*" Spitting, Seifer turns off his comlink grabbing his saber with both hands. Now he was focused, and the red monster had his full attention. He shouted, bringing his lightsaber down in an attack made with strength, the saber crackling as it moves through the air. Wolf deactivates his KDY T33 Personal Comlink. COMBAT: Wolf swings his red lightsaber at Vathak Pree! COMBAT: Vathak Pree successfully blocks Wolf's red lightsaber with his Bladed Force Pike. Again, Pree locks Wolf's sabre between his blades and the energy crackles, holding the sabre there for a moment. "You cannot win," Pree hisses viciously. "Look at you! The sun is getting to you already. You're sweating. Look at me, boy. Look at your death. The clones of your Warlords stole a body that would have cut and bled and tired as yours is! In return, I have been granted the mercy of Angels. For make no mistake, Seifer Wolf... you look upon the Angel of your Death!" Suddenly, bracing the Pike against his boot, Pree lets go of the Force Pike with one of his hands, snapping the massive appendage forward and grabbing to crush Wolf's hand and wrest the sabre from it. COMBAT: You lash out at Wolf's arms with your fists! COMBAT: Wolf tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Vathak Pree mildly wounds his hand, disarming him. Seifer pants for air, standing their without his saber in his hands. Disarmed. He stands, breathing. Looking at the man infront of him. "You.." the boy started, "Are a monster.." he sighs, his muscular shoulders rising and falling. "Pathetic.. Republic scum.." the boy says in vain. Pree's laughter grows; and as it grows, it becomes no more human. Cold. Empty. Synthetic. He takes a step forward and drops the massive Force Pike behind him. It clatters to the ground, and flicks off. Wolf's lightsaber is gripped in both hands, and brought down into an attack position. It hums softly, glinting off his armor... some of the light creeps beneath his hood to reveal the emptiness in his helm. "Poor fool. Only now, at the end, do you realize," Pree hisses. He takes a step forward, keeping the point of the sabre at Wolf, driving him towards the rickety suspension bridge. COMBAT: You ignite your red lightsaber. You drop your Bladed Force Pike. Seifer stumbles backwards, attempting to stay away from his own saber being used against him. "You can't use that.." Seifer laughed, "You'll just hurt yourself!" the boy began to laugh at the red man, taking weary, tired steps backwards. He stumbles, keeping himself on his feet. "You are weak to the force." he smiles, eyeing the red man before him. He was trying to buy himself time. "What is the Force? I am nothing, Wolf. I am the death you and yours have visited on the Republic; and I do not need your /Jedi/ weapon," Pree hisses. Suddenly the saber is only in one of his hands. The other massive hand snaps forward, grabbing for Wolf's neck... ! COMBAT: You put away your red lightsaber. COMBAT: You lash out at Wolf's head with your fists! COMBAT: Wolf tries to block, but Vathak Pree hits and mildly wounds his head.. Seifer seems dazed, watching the man before him, his eyes set on his own saber. The force, though weak gave him a small enough alert and he lifted his arms in an attempt to block the 3 meter man. But he's made of fail today, as he is grabbed by the throat. "Sc-umm.." the boy says, his eyes closing as the larger man has him. Pree continues to laugh. He no longer replies to Wolf. Instead he lifts the young man bodily, raising him up above his head with one hand. The red lightsaber still hums in his off-hand. And he strides forward, stepping onto the swaying old bridge. The bridge pops and pings under his weight. And then, Pree begins to tighten his grip. First, closing off the airway... then blood... then Wolf may feel a strain on his spine... and all the while, Pree is laughing. The boy dangles close to Pree's body. Hanging, Seifer begins to choke. He struggles, trying to break free of the grip the larger man has. His hands finally raise from his sides, one maybe to weak to raise enough, the other towards the Force Pike laying behind them. He pulls, with both hands he pulls and the forcepike comes to his hand. A finger quickly flicks the 'on' switch and the pike comes to life! his other hand fumbling around it seems, he's struggling still, now trying to swing the pike, without the use of his spine. Wolf picks up a Bladed Force Pike. COMBAT: Wolf wields his Bladed Force Pike. COMBAT: Wolf attacks Vathak Pree with his Bladed Force Pike! COMBAT: Vathak Pree blocks Wolf's Bladed Force Pike and disarms him with his bare hands. "What?!" cries Pree, his laughter cut short as the Force Pike lifts through the air and snaps into Wolf's hand. Frantically, Pree gives a squeeze, and there is a sickening crack, before he lets go of Wolf to catch the Force Pike. The Pike is now held in one hand, and the saber in the other; and Wolf still holds onto the Force Pike, if he can-- suspended over the drop from the bridge. Blue energy crackles from the Force Pike over Pree, and the cyborg gives a vicious hiss, in what sounds like genuine pain. "Aghghghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he hisses sharply. And then, with a last burst of strength, he swings the saber at Wolf's hands, hoping to cut them off and send the boy off, down into the gorge... and his death. COMBAT: You swing your red lightsaber at Wolf's arms! COMBAT: Wolf tries to dodge, but Vathak Pree's red lightsaber strikes and mauls his hand, disarming him. Seifer screams, his hands are cut, but not destroyed. Thankfully. The boy staggers, screaming in an attempt to hold his almost severed hands. "Ahhghh.." the boy could barely scream, his throat was raw from being choked so long. He staggers, heading for the side of the bridge. "Scum..-" the boy said.. finally letting the thought of death take him. Smiling, "-I got you.." he said, his feet coming up and over his head as he falls into the gorge below. As soon as Wolf is clear and fallen, Pree tosses his Force Pike aside-- it clatters to the dusty ground, and the blue energy still crackles half-heartedly over Pree for a moment, arching over his arms and his helm. As the energy disperses, smoke rises from the massive cyborg's joints, and there is a hissing sound, and the smell of boiling hydraulics. Pree hisses sharply, pulling himself back to his full height in time to see the speck of a body disappear into the foaming water far below. A wind picks up from the gorge, lifting his cloak for a moment. The wind flutters his cloak, and takes the smoke away from his body... and he casts his gaze down at the lightsaber in his hand-- almost surprised to find it there. His fingers curl in revulsion. He deactivates the sabre with a hiss, and tosses the empty handle contemptuously after the boy. COMBAT: You put away your red lightsaber. You drop your Wolf's Lightsaber. ------------------- [ LATER, ON CORUSCANT ] The concerned voice of a secretary announces, "Oh, dear! Lord Tarkin, Lord Vathak Pree to see--" But before she can finish, the doors hiss open, and Pree steps into the doorway. Monstorously tall, as ever, he walks with a slight limp, and catches himself in the door jamb. The smell of burning blast armor quickly fills the room. Pree gives a hiss of exertion, and then he pushes himself up to his full height, and steps confidently but slowly into the room. When he has come three steps, he sinks down to a knee. "Lord Tarkin," he hisses, "I am here to report on combat actions against the Rebel Imperium." "Ah, Lord Pree." Tarkin nods a greeting. "Please, have a seat. I am glad you have come to report evidently so soon after your combat. Take your time--and may I say, I have heard only exemplary things about your service. You are doing fine work, Lord Pree." Pree rises slowly, servomotors whirring audibly. He steps forward, and there is a sound of his legs locking into place. "I will stand, if that is all right with you, My Lord? It is easier on my joints. They have sustained some wear and tear," he hisses softly. He pauses, then and relates, "I believe that I have assassinated the Rebel Agent, Seifer Wolf." Haquien lingers briefly outside, until the hulking mass of metal and motors moves past. He taps his jaw slowly, then stands and moves towards the doorway. There, before the door can close, he slips in. A light frown touches his expression. Pree coughs, and the sound is startling indeed. It is wholly different from his synthetic voice, a wet rattling sound from somewhere deep in his chest. He leans forward a bit, and then rises. He continues in his hissing voice. "I am sorry to disappoint. I cannot be wholly certain. I had reports that Wolf was gathering in the Merr Sonn System. I have heard tell of his headstrong nature; so I entered the Merr Sonn System, and goaded him into a fight. He came out, as did several Black Capital ships. I damaged the Rebel's ship considerably before fleeing, and goaded him into following me to Byss... there I shot him down over the desert. But he ejected, and I pursued him to the ground..." Haquien stands quietly near the door, hands at his side. He listens and hardly moves. "In the circumstances it sounds as if it would have been careless not to confirm the kill. I do not blame you for taking the prudent course of action. You were taking an awful risk going to Merr Sonn as it was." Tarkin steeples his fingers, leans forward, and frowns. "But please, continue." "You must understand, Lord Tarkin-- my life, as it is... it has been dearly bought, but it is of little consequence to me, now. I will face the enemy wherever he may be found," Pree replies simply. "After landing, the Rebel Agent brought out a Jedi weapon; one of their laser swords. But he was no match for me. I bested him with my force pike, driving him to a nearby suspension bridge. At one point, I was able to catch his weapon in my, and I disarmed him. The rest... well, I got cocky. But perhaps my recorder will speak more clearly than I can?" Haquien continues to listen, attention on Pree's helm. He also remains silent, and rather still. Tarkin nods. "I believe a holo can often say what words cannot." He leans on one arm, brow furrowed. "Please, show me." Pree lifts his hand, and removes a slightly singed red leather glove. A small holo-emitter rests in the palm, and he holds it up. Suddenly, a flickering blue holo-image of Seifer Wolf flickers into existence, holding a lightsaber out in front of him. Wolf steps back, and then swings it forward. A force pike comes into view, clashing with the lightsaber, and catching the saber. Then a gloved hand crumples Wolf's hand, wresting the saber from the young man who stumbles back. The pike is dropped and flickers out of the feed... ... Wolf taunts, calling Pree 'Republic scum', and Pree says little, only telling the boy contemptuously that he must surrender or die. Then suddenly the gloved hand snaps out for Wolf's neck. The boy is lifted, carried onto the gorge... the sounds of bones snapping in his neck can be heard... and then Wolf hold out his hand, and the feed turns to see a Force Pike flying towards it. The next part is a little confusing as the pike snaps into Wolf's hand, and is ignited. There is a sickening snap around Wolf's neck from the gloved hand. Wolf brings the pike forward, and a glove blocks the Pike, but energy crackles over the glove and the feed suddenly warbles and twitters. Nothing can be seen for a moment, and then Wolf is sutbling, falling, looking dead already. He falls off a bridge and is lost to sight... The holo-feed dims, and goes out. "Gruesome," Haquien remarks calmly. He's quiet for another moment, then asks, "Did you happen to retrieve his lightsaber?" He remains where he is, arms still at his sides. "I'll send a reconaissance team to Byss to find the body, Minister, if you wish." "You have done well, Lord Pree," says Tarkin after a moment's silence. "Your devotion to the service of the Republic is admirable. You have proven yourself more than worthy of your Letter of Authorization." He nods his head towards Haquien. "See to it, Commander. And inform the Abyssin authorities that if any body surfaces they are to turn it over to Unified Command immediately." "What is left of it," Pree hisses in reply. "The boy fell hundreds of meters into a gorge of terrible rapids. His remains have undoubtedly been dashed to pieces." He pauses, and turns slowly towards Haquien. He coughs again, the terrible sound is chilling in the otherwise quiet office as he slips his leather glove back on, "Retrieve his Jedi weapon? For what purpose? The Jedi trained him how to make it. Surely you could make another. The boy did not even know how to use the thing. It was farcical. No, the saber was fed to the gorge-- like his body." Then Pree turns back to Tarkin, and he bows again at the middle, "Thank you, My Lord Tarkin. I live to serve." "It will be done," Haquien notes simply. He pauses before exiting to add, "Seifer Wolf did not construct a lightsaber until long after he left the Jedi. But much could be learned from his lightsaber, it is a shame it fell with him.. but perhaps that is for the better." He pauses. "Lord Pree, if you would be so kind, after you have recovered send your Galactic and Planetary Positioning Location to either the Minister or myself? I will see about retrieving whatever remains are left." Haquien also begins to step out. "I have already made two copies of the data," Lord Pree says softly, "While I flew here." He pulls out two data-chips, "It included positioning information and holographic data from the battle. The garbled bit is when... the Force Pike's energy interefered with my systems." He holds one chip out to Haquien, the other to Tarkin. "Sadly, I do not hold out hope that we will find Seifer Wolf's remains. But we must be thorough. And if we cannot find his body we must assume that he is still alive. It would not do for us to announce the death of a man who continues to haunt us." Tarkin sighs and leans back. "I will speak to a specialist if you cannot find his body, Commander. We have little time to lose." Haquien takes the chip and nods. "Then my trip is postponed until I have successfully searched the suspension bridge and the gorge. A comsystem and life-scan should pick up anything obvious. If nothing else, it will find his comlink.. or what is left of it." Haquien pockets the chip, adding, "Admirable work, Lord Pree." He turns for the door and departs. "You have done more than is required of you, Lord Pree. You have earned a rest." Tarkin offers what was probably intended to be a kind smile to Vathak. "Commander, a few words more, if you have the time." Vathak Pree turns on his heel, then, and strides out of the room carefully. Category:March 2008 RP Logs